


Ignis' Ultimate Attack

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Episode Ignis, Fanart, Fancomic, M/M, ignis is the mom friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Ignis Scientia should have pulled off this ultimate attack in the friendly match in Episode Ignis





	Ignis' Ultimate Attack




End file.
